Ellie Woodcomb
}} Eleanor Faye "Ellie" Woodcomb, née Bartowski, M.D. Ph.D., is a main character and the elder sister of Chuck Bartowski and the wife of Devon "Captain Awesome" Woodcomb in the television series ''Chuck'' on NBC. She is portrayed by Sarah Lancaster. As of the Third Season episode , she knows the secrets of the Bartowski family and the Intersect. Biography With the exception of her younger brother, Chuck (Zachary Levi), little was known about the Bartowski family at the start of the series. Their mother left them when they were young, and that their father was "never really there"."Chuck Versus the Sizzling Shrimp" Their father Stephen Bartowski (Scott Bakula), first appeared in the episode "Chuck Versus the Dream Job" as their mother Mary Bartowski (Linda Hamilton), first appeared in the episode . Ellie attended and graduated from UCLA's medical school, where she met and went to school with her husband, Devon Woodcomb. They began dating when Devon gave her his sweater and said it was meant for her as the color had matched her eyes."Chuck Versus the Truth" When her brother was expelled from Stanford University in 2002, he came back to Burbank to stay with her and Devon."Chuck Versus the Alma Mater" For most of their lives growing up, Chuck and Ellie relied on each other, and after returning home Ellie became one of her brother's main sources of support as he recovered from Bryce Larkin's betrayal on both expelling him and sleeping with his girlfriend, Jill Roberts. At the beginning of the series, Ellie is throwing a birthday party for Chuck and invited a number of her girl friends for Chuck to meet in hopes of helping him move past Jill. In "Chuck Versus the Tic Tac", Ellie got to choose to move away to Africa under Doctors Without Borders with Devon or to accept a Fellowship in Neurology at USC, something she wanted since childhood. Awesome did not want her to choose the latter, since it would put her in danger with the Ring the longer she stays in Burbank. But at the end of the episode, he decides that she should choose whichever she wants rather than forcing her, allowing her to be happy whichever choice she makes. Ellie decides to go with Devon to Africa instead. Series Ellie first appears in the series at the beginning of "Chuck Versus the Intersect", when Chuck tries to escape his birthday party which she arranged to try introducing him to real women."Chuck Versus the Intersect" She remains one of the most important anchors between Chuck and his real life throughout the series, and her safety is one of his foremost concerns for Chuck. When Chuck discovered John Casey had bugged the home he shared with Ellie, he was even prepared to threaten Casey if he found out he was spying on her as well. When Chuck's extraction by the government was imminent, he made a point of telling her goodbye, and later asked Sarah to tell her something to make his disappearance seem "okay"."Chuck Versus the Marlin" Most of Ellie's appearances in the series have been as part of the side-plots involving Chuck's real life and coworkers at the Buy More, she has rarely figured prominently into the main arc. Her most significant role in the main plot of an episode came in "Chuck Versus the Truth", in which Ellie attempted to treat nuclear expert Mason Whitney when he was poisoned by Riordan Payne. When Whitney later died, Payne, disguised as a police officer taking a statement, exposed Ellie to the same toxic truth serum he used on Whitney to find where he hid his nuclear codes. Ellie nearly died as a result of the poisoning until Chuck administered the antidote. Although she was in a coma during this time, Ellie became the first person Chuck told about his secret life. She was also among the hostages in the Buy More when Ned Rhyerson crashed his car into the store while evading the police. For her sake, Chuck convinced Devon not to go through with a plan to overwhelm Ned, and later identified himself as the Intersect to Mauser to prevent him from killing her. The bracelet Chuck gave to Sarah in the same episode was a charm bracelet Chuck and Ellie's father gave to their mother when Ellie was born."Chuck Versus Santa Claus" Throughout the series, Ellie encourages Chuck and pushes him towards leaving the Buy More and doing something more suitable to his education level."Chuck Versus the First Date" After Chuck expressed misgivings about his relationship with Sarah in "Chuck Versus the Suburbs," she encouraged Chuck to break up with her, before Morgan reminded her that Sarah was the best thing that had happened to him in a long time."Chuck Versus the Beefcake" She was ecstatic when Chuck announced he was moving out and that he and Sarah would be getting a place together, but did not have a chance to react when Chuck later abruptly changed his mind."Chuck vs. the Lethal Weapon" Devon proposed to Ellie at the end of "Chuck Versus the Marlin," which she accepted. This began a secondary arc throughout the second season covering the preparations for the wedding. Ellie's regret that her father would not be there led Chuck to decide to track him down and promise that their father would be there."Chuck Versus The Sensei" Their father indeed appeared at the end of the second season (see below). Ellie married Devon in the second season finale. A major recurring thread in the series is the love/hate relationship she has with Chuck's best friend Morgan Grimes. Morgan has been in love with Ellie for a long time, but Ellie at first shown to barely tolerate him. However, as the series progresses, she and Morgan come to form something resembling a friendship, partly owing to them both missing Chuck as his spy life begins to interfere more frequently with his real life. Morgan also offers her support and comfort during a fight with Devon, where he admits he sees her as a sister (that he wants to have sex with so bad)."Chuck Versus the Undercover Lover" Morgan's girlfriend Anna immediately takes a dislike to Ellie because of Morgan's long-standing crush."Chuck Versus the Nemesis"It is revealed in that Ellie is pregnant. In , Ellie finds a version of the Intersect on Stephen Bartowski's laptop, and recodes it to be compatible with the human mind. Her solving the problem allows Chuck to download a new version of the Intersect 2.0 to replace the one that had already been corrupted. In Ellie accepts to be Sarah's maid of honor for her marriage. Relationship with Mary Throughout the series, Ellie seems to have a much stronger and notable disliking towards her mother Mary. When Stephen came back to the family, Ellie was rather more upset that he broke his promises rather than leaving them, as her father had at least taught both Chuck and Ellie on how to take care of each other. It is revealed in the season three finale that Ellie hated her for leaving the family without any warning or sign, especially for leaving just a day after Chuck had accidentally broke their mother's necklace. When Mary returned to the family and visits Ellie in the Season Four episode , Ellie did not show much trust or reliability towards her. Seemingly taking Mary's return for granted. However, as of , Ellie regains her trust for Mary after she had made an effort to visit Ellie while she was in labor to her daughter, Clara Woodcomb. In , Ellie reveals that she does not mind that Mary was spending most of her time watching over Clara, but only concerned if this was what Mary had wanted to do with her life. Mary and Ellie seem to gain a closer bond ever since she comforted her through her labor. Development Sarah Lancaster was cast in the role of Ellie Bartowski in March, 2007,Development Update: Friday, March 16, [http://www.thefutoncritic.com/news.aspx?id=7327 The Futon Critic] joining Zachary Levi, Adam Baldwin and Yvonne Strahovski. On January 16, 2009 it was announced that Scott Bakula would be appearing as Chuck and Ellie's father Stephen in a three-episode story.Cast Update: January 16, [http://blog.zap2it.com/frominsidethebox/2009/01/chuck-gets-a-da.html Zap2It.com] Personality Ellie is kind and compassionate. Ironically, considering that Chuck's secret life has led him to save Ellie's on two occasions, she still plays the role of the over-protective older sister and deep-down still sees him as her baby brother. She frequently offers Chuck encouragement and advice on women in general, and his relationship with Sarah in particular. Although unaware of the truth of that relationship, Ellie is one of the first people to recognize that her interest in Chuck is genuine."Chuck Versus the Tango" She was immediately concerned when Chuck ran into Jill again and was meeting her for dinner to catch up."Chuck Versus the Ex" Sometimes she can be overbearing, self-centered and snobby. A lot of times she always been a minor antagonist in the series. Unlike Chuck or Morgan, when she went into the spy world she can get herself killed, just like Devon. She immediately took a liking to Sarah, and is one of the few characters who enjoys Casey's company or refers to him by first name ("He's so sweet!"). After Chuck, the most important person in Ellie's life is her husband, Devon Woodcomb. She's the only character who never refers to him as "Captain Awesome," although she did refer to his parents as the "Very Awesomes" when they were planning a visit."Chuck Versus the Gravitron" She loves him dearly, but under the effects of truth serum angrily complained about his frequent use of the word "awesome," and what she felt as moments of neglect of her feelings in the relationship. Ellie later accuses him of self-centeredness and disregard what she wanted when he bought washer and dryer for their anniversary (as opposed to a big-screen TV). Although usually calm and collected, Ellie was greatly intimidated during a visit from Devon's parents, and was quickly driven to frustration by Honey Woodcomb's interference with the wedding plans."Chuck vs. the Sensei" She was also deeply disturbed by her perception of Devon's bachelor party, after seeing incriminating photographs taken by Lester of an unconscious Devon with Agent Forrest (dressed as a cop-themed stripper)."Chuck vs. the Broken Heart" She was hurt, and believes Chuck and Morgan are covering up willful actions taken by Devon during the party. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Chuck Category:Scientist Category:Sarah Category:Morgan